1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a rice cracker(Sembei). More particularly, it relates to a method for manufacturing a soft-baked rice cracker using an application method of a source. A rice cracker, in other words Sembei, is a kind of rice confectionery made from rice as a main material. Confectionery and confections are not limited to sweets in this specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seasoning of a plain-baked rice cracker (below, referred to as a “baked dough”) is accomplished by applying an aqueous sauce onto the surface of the baked dough. For a hard-baked rice cracker which has a high density and provides a hard texture to the eater, by simply applying an aqueous sauce onto the baked dough, appropriate and uniform coating of the sauce can be accomplished.
Further, it has already been known that rice confectionery is coated with fats and oils for enhancing the gloss of the products, preventing soaking of an aqueous seasoning solution therein, and the like. Further, there has been developed a fat and oil composition having a predetermined component as a technology for solving various problems when coating is accomplished with a commonly used edible fat and oil such as a soy bean oil (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Sho 54-35244 and 58-28231, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Hei 4-346757).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Sho 54-35244, there is described a fat and oil composition for coating rice confectionery, which is excellent in quality, flavor, and conservation stability, and handling thereof. The fat and oil composition includes 40% by weight or more of a vegetable liquid oil such as a rice oil or a corn oil, 60% by weight or less of a palm oil, and 0.1 to 2% by weight of lecithin, and has an ascending melting point of 23° C. or less. Example 2 in this publication describes that a rice oil, a palm fractionated oil, lecithin, and a tamari soy source are charged and sufficiently mixed, in which cubic rice crackers are immersed.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Sho 58-28231, there is described a method for manufacturing rice confectionery in which a rice confection material is immersed in a fat and oil composition including 40 to 80% by weight of a vegetable liquid oil, 20 to 60% by weight of a palm oil, and 0.1 to 2% by weight of lecithin, and having an ascending melting point of 5 to 23° C., thereby to be coated with the fat and oil. This publication describes as with the foregoing Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Sho 54-35244 that a rice oil, a palm fractionated oil, lecithin, and a tamari soy source are charged and sufficiently mixed, in which cubic rice crackers are immersed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Sho 558-28231, Example 2).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Hei 4-346757, there is disclosed a phospholipid mixture having a ratio of weight of phospholipid not containing a nitrogen atom to phospholipid containing a nitrogen atom of 1.0 or more, a glyceride mixture containing 10 to 99.9% by weight of diglyceride, or the like, as a fat and oil composition for coating, which will less undergo flavor deterioration due to conservation. As the raw material for the phospholipid mixture, there is mentioned lecithin derived from a plant seed. This publication also describes that coating is accomplished by using a mixture of an aqueous seasoning solution and a fat and oil composition.
Further, it is known that a sauce containing a starch is emulsified and applied on a rice confection for preparing a rice confection having excellent flavor, texture, and resistance to the teeth, and free from stickiness (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Hei 3-39045). This publication describes that the sauce has such a composition that the weight ratio of water to starch is 5:1 to 3:2, and the weight ratio of water to edible fat and oil is 20:1 to 5:1. The publication also describes that the sauce is emulsified with a food emulsifier comprising glycerol fatty acid ester, sorbitan fatty acid ester, sucrose fatty acid ester, and the like.
Still further, there is also disclosed a method for manufacturing a cracked rice cracker having excellent qualities such texture, and production efficiency as another example using an emulsion (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.Hei 7-184549). This publication describes that a mixed emulsion of water and oil having a 20 to 50% oil content is added to a dough which has just been dried, followed by baking.